


Pressure

by Panda_king



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gayyyyyyy, M/M, i said what i said, kacchan is butthurt, no more kacchan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_king/pseuds/Panda_king
Summary: This is the story of two young people with secrets that they are keeping from each other. Now, it's nothing bad. Just one is no longer quirkless and one who was never quirkless, but a secret vigilante. But what happens when a hurt, jealous ex-childhood best friend gets a hold of this information and uses it as blackmail? Will it be able to withstand the love both boys have for each other? Or will it ruin everything they have had for the last 4 years?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. 01

“Alright class, quiet down! I’m sure that you are all aware of our special guests that we have today. They are going to be stopping by during our training exercise today.” Apparently the rumor going around school was that a group of superheroes were coming to U.A. but no one knows why they are coming. “But why, I mean it’s cool that the Avengers are visiting U.A. Having International Heroes coming to our school is awesome, but why?” Kaminari said. The whole class started agreeing and adding their own comments but Aizawa wasn’t having it. “Alright, everyone quiet down!” With that the whole class shut up and stayed still. Too afraid to move a muscle. “Now, I’m actually not sure as to why they are here as well. I was told last minute that this was happening. I believed these to be rumors just as you all did.” This got the whole class excited again but they were able to maintain that excitement this time, as it would’ve just pissed off Aizawa even more. The whole class was buzzing with excitement, except for Izuku. Now, it wasn't that the idea of International Heroes coming to Japan, specifically to U.A., wasn’t the second best thing that he got to experience. Well, third, the first being meeting All Might and getting chosen as his successor, and the second is...well the second is getting to meet Peter Parker. Well, they haven’t met in person yet only through video chat. But right now he couldn’t bring himself to match his classmates' energy and if anyone were to notice then they would think that something was terribly wrong with the extreme fanboy nerd of Class 2-A. See, Izuku was too busy bouncing with energy about something else which is also why none of his classmates were worried about his excitement. Well, except for one person. One person who knew that Izuku was excited about something else.

See, Bakugo knew that there was something going in Deku’s life that he didn’t know about and it was pissing him off. He knew basically everything about Deku. But this thing that had him excited about something that wasn’t hero related was bothering him and he didn’t know why. Which was pissing him off even more. Why should he care about what happens in the damn nerds life, they stopped being close since junior high so he shouldn’t care, right? Right! I mean, it’s not like he knew that something happened that made him happy after Bakugo would bully him and beat the shit out of him. That every 5 minutes during class he’d check his phone and have a smile on his face. Bakugo tried to calm down as he remembered those times. He looked behind him and saw that same smile appear on his face again as he saw Deku looking down at his phone. He turned back facing forward as Aizawa continued talking about what will happen during the next 2 weeks that the Avengers will be here. 

Izuku was only half paying attention to what Aizawa was saying but he knew that Iida, Ochaco and Todoroki would catch him up on what Aizawa was saying later. Right now he was all bubbly about finding out that Peter will be tagging along with Tony Stark as a part of his internship and will be coming to Japan so that means that they could probably find a way to hang out in person and it was making him even more happy about it. See, this was another secret he was keeping from everyone else except this time, only his mother was the one that knew. Maybe Auntie Mitsuki, but he really doubts it as whenever he saw her she’d only wave and that’s about it. If she had known she would have probably teased him about it and then Bakugo would know but neither of them have said anything or showed signs that they knew something. And it’s not that he didn’t want his friends to know, he just didn’t want Ochaco to make a big deal out of it like he had done in the beginning. He remembers how his mom looked at him and joked about her son ‘being in love’ but was also worried since she didn’t know who Peter was and told Izuku to be careful about those he meets on the internet. But he remembers the day she met him.

_ ‘No, okay Captain America is built more like a Dorito than All Might! That’s final!’ ‘WHat! No, no!’ ‘Don’t get angry Peter! You know I’m right!’ ‘Izuku?’ ‘Ahhh! Mom!’ Izuku jumped up and stood in front of his monitor to hide Peter, who was laughing in the background and a loud thump was heard. Peter has heard Izuku speak in Japanese before but hearing him getting flustered about being caught talking to him. ‘ _ _ 母さん、どうしてノックしなかったの？そして、私はあなたが寝ていたと思いましたか？( _ _ Mother, why didn’t you knock? And I thought you were sleeping?)’ Izuku kept rambling and Inko just stood there smiling at her son. ‘ _ _ 母親が息子のボーイフレンドに会えないの？( _ _ What, can’t a mother meet her son’s boyfriend?’ If Izuku wasn’t flustered before, he was now. ‘‘ _ _ 'ダメダメダメ！そうです...そうではありません！少なくとも私は思いません-( _ _ No, no, no! It’s-It’s...he’s not! At least I don’t think-)’ ‘Peter, why are you laughing on the-what are you watching?’ “Aunt May, it’s Izuku!’ ‘Oh, hi Izuku! How are you? Oh, is that your mother? Hi, Mrs.Midoriya! Oh, does she speak English? Sorry, I still haven’t been able to learn Japanese.’ Izuku saw how Peter turned red and was embarrassed at how his Aunt was acting. But that didn’t make Peter love her any less. ‘My English is a little good. But I’m fine, nice to meet you too. Are you Peter’s, 彼の名前はピーターですよね？ (his name is Peter, right?)’ ‘はい (yes)’ ‘Are you Peter’s mom?’ ‘Oh, no. I’m his aunt.’ Both women started chatting and Izuku helped translate what he could to his mother and for Aunt May. It was a nice interaction and both Peter and Izuku were glad that they got along and were okay with both boys talking to each other and being friends.  _

“Hey, Deku? Are you still thinking about the Avengers coming to U.A. I don’t blame you since, you know, it’s you. But you seemed quieter about this than other times?” Izuku felt the color drain from his face and he knew he had to come up with a lie. “Oh, I- I already knew about it for a while now.” Which was true, he already knew that the rumors even before they rumors because Peter accidently let it slip a month ago. He remembers that day,  _ ‘Peter, are you okay? You’ve been smiling this whole time. I mean, not that that’s a bad thing, but you’re smiling more than usual?’ ‘I can’t tell you, it’s a secret.’ ‘Oh, it’s a secret. What kind of secret?’ ‘A super top secret secret that I can’t tell you yet.’ Izuku laughed at how adorable Peter was acting. ‘Oh, now I’m curious. I wanna know now.’ ‘Nope, not gonna happen ‘Zuku. I’m not telling you just yet.’ ‘Oh, please!’ Izuku put his best puppy dog eyes that he knew would work on Peter. ‘I promise not to tell anyone.’ Izuku fluttered his eyes a bit and that was the end for Peter. ‘I’m going to Japan.’ Izuku was shocked about what Peter had said. He didn’t know what he was expecting but that response was something that really shocked him that he broke out into a smile. ‘What! You are! When! Oh my God, you’re actually coming to Japan! Wait, what part of Japan! Wait, why are you coming to Japan?  _ あなたのインターンシップと何か関係がありますか？( _ Does it have to deal with the internship) それとも修学旅行ですか？(Or is it a school trip?)’ Izuku kept spitting question after question that Peter wasn’t able to understand him anymore since he started speaking in Japanese. Peter knows that he could get Karen to help translate but that seemed like too much work and he’d probably have told Izuku that he accidentally brought some tech home from the compound. ‘Izuku you know I can’t fully understand Japanese just yet. And you’re rambling again, even though it’s cute and adorable whenever you do it but I shouldn’t even have told you! I was gonna surprise you.’ Peter pouted because it was true. He was trying to come up with ways to surprise Izuku and most of them involved surprising him at U.A. and they all ended with him tackling Izuku in a hug or Izuku tackling him in a hug. Either way, there’d be a hug. ‘Shut up. It’s not cute. And sorry for rambling, I just got really excited about you coming to Japan and us possibly hanging out and just actually being able to see you in person and not just on a screen.’ Izuku went from smiling to pouting. Peter couldn’t help but coo which caused both boys to blush. _

After that, Peter told him that it did have to deal with his Stark Internship and Izuku was just happy that he got to see Peter in real life. “Well yeah, we’ve all known about it but this is the first time it’s been confirmed dummy!” She smacked his arm while laughing. “Ouch, and I meant that I already knew it was happening but I promised not to say anything. And it was really difficult, I wanted to tell you guys so badly but I couldn’t betray their trust.” Well, it wasn’t entirely a lie but it’s not like he was going to tell them that Peter was the one who told him, not yet at least. “Was it All Might?” Todoroki said. Izuku looked down guiltily. Did he really wanna drag All Might in this. Well, he could ask him to go along with it and he’ll explain later. All Might is also good at keeping secrets so yeah maybe he could. “Oh, that’s not fair! Did he accidently let it slip?” “Haha, yeah. He did. I guess he couldn’t keep it in either.” Iuzku scratched the back of his neck, but that wasn’t the only reason he felt nervous. He felt someone glaring at him but he didn’t need to look around to know that it was Katsuki that was glaring. But he just had to make sure it was at him. When he turned to look at the door where Kirishima, Bakugo and Kaminari were, his suspicions were true, it was directed towards him. But the moment they locked eyes, said person looking at him tsked and walked away. “Hey, Bakubro! Where are you going?” And both boys followed behind him, but Izuku still had a bad feeling about how he was acting.

“-riya? -doriya? Midoriya!” Izuku jumped at the sound of Shoto’s voice. He saw that they were all looking at him worriedly until he felt a slight vibration in his pocket and faint ringtone until he realised that it was his phone ringing. He felt himself get more flustered as he reached into his pocket to take out his phone. “Avenger’s ringtone. You never cease to amaze me Deku.” Uraraka said in an amused tone. But Izuku ignored that comment and just said, “Yup, you know me! Uh, well I’ll catch up with you guys later. I have to take this call, okay.” He didn’t wait for their response as he just got up and left in a rush. “That Deku sure is something.” “Yes, but knowing you, you will probably want to know who it is that was calling him.” “Oh, Iida! You know me so well!” “But did you see the name on the screen?” Shoto said in his usual monotone. “No? Ah, you did, Todoroki-kun? What was the name? Do we know them? Is it a girl?” Both Iida and Todoroki couldn’t help but chuckle at Uraraka’s outburst. “Well, I don’t think we know that but I’m not sure if it’s a girl.” He looked around to make sure no one around them was listening in on their conversation and then looked up at Iida, who seemed to understand what was about to happen next and got closer to Shoto and Uraraka. “It said ‘Petey’.” And just as Todoroki expected, Uraraka got over excited about this news and was about to scream but Iida covered her mouth and they both managed to drag her out of the classroom before everyone got involved and they respected Midoriya enough to get the information out of him before everyone else found out. Once they were far away enough from other students that’s when they let Uraraka have her moment.

“AHHHHHHHHHH! Wait! Izuku has a secret boyfriend that he never told us about! How dare he! But still so cute! But I’m still angry that he didn’t bother telling us! I mean, we’re already in our second year so that should be enough time for him to say, ‘Uh, hey, guys? I know I didn’t mention this before but that’s because I wanted to get to know you guys better but, I have a boyfriend and his name is Petey blah blah blah’, you know!” Shoto was finding it very difficult to maintain a serious face around her anymore. He’s been a bit more loose around them for a while now so it wasn’t unusual for him to let out a laugh at Uraraka or even Iida’s tendencies. “Well, I don’t think ‘Petey’ is his actual name. It’s probably a nickname like ‘Kacchan’.” Probably. Speaking of Kacchan, don’t you think it’s weird that we haven’t heard Midoriya call him by that name anymore.” “That’s true. I’ve only ever heard him call him by name nowadays. Just yesterday he said ‘Bakugo’ and I still thought it was weird. I don’t remember the last time he called him ‘Kacchan’.” She looked lost in thought and then Iida spoke up, “Isn’t Peter an English name?” Todoroki nodded to which Uraraka looked at them so fast that they were worried she might’ve gotten whiplash. “We need answers now!” “Maybe not now, since he’s talking to Peter right now. Maybe after the training exercise, we could ask him while we’re walking towards the dorms.” But unbeknownst to them, they had an unwanted visitor that was listening in on their conversation. And that visitor had heard enough.

When Izuku looked at his phone and saw Peter’s name, any negative emotions he was feeling left his body. That’s the effect Peter had on him. He needed to get to a secluded area to be able to talk to him alone. Once he was out of the classroom he answered, “Hi, Pete!” “And good afternoon to you to ‘Zuku.” He heard Pete say. “You’re on your lunch break right?” “Yup. Are you still feeling jet lagged?” “I was, but I’m good now. I’m surprised I’m still now feeling it since it’s my first time in a completely different time zone.” Izuku managed to find an empty hallway so that’s where he decided to have his lunch while talking to Peter. “You know, I kinda forgot you were coming to Japan. But, I’m actually happy because I was hoping maybe we could hang out while you’re here. If, Mr.Stark lets you of course.” Izuku laughed nervously. “I’m pretty sure I could convince Mr.Stark to let me explore Japan with a friend.” Izuku was about to ask if Mr.Stark knew about him but it seems like Peter beat him to it. “And yes. Mr.Stark already knows about you. Kinda was eavesdropping on our emails about 2 months ago. Or so he says, who knows how long he’s known about you.” Peter said with a smile, but although he couldn’t see it he just knows Pete’s smiling. So he doesn’t mind you talking to me? He’s not at all worried?” “Knowing him he probably already did a background check on you, so he probably already knows about how you go to U.A. but that you’re quirkless.” When Peter said that, Izuku paled. How could he forget that Peter thinks he’s quirkless. But then again, Peter was also quirkless so he wasn’t that worried. But it’s been 4 years since he’s known Peter and 2 years since All Might passed One For All to him. He wanted to tell him but couldn’t. It’s enough that Kacc-Katsuki found out about how he got his quirk and they’ve known each other longer, but he felt worse about Peter finding out. And he really liked Peter, but he doesn’t think Peter would get angry or upset at him. Not like ‘Katsuki’ level upset but he’d probably hurt. Izuku didn’t realize he was mumbling until Peter screamed out his name. “Izuku!” That caused him to drop his phone and let out a shriek but he could hear Peter laughing. After he picked up his phone and heard that he was still laughing he rolled his eyes. “It’s not that funny, Pete. I could have cracked my phone.” He checked the time and saw that lunch was almost over. “Hey, Pete. Listen, my lunch break is almost over and I have training exercise next so I’ll text you later, okay.” Before Peter could reply he heard a loud voice behind him. “Oi, Deku!” Izuku has never hung up on Peter so fast. 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What new problems will Izuku face in this chapter? How big will the hole Izuku dug himself be and will he be able to get himself out of it?

  
  


_ (Recap) He checked the time and saw that lunch was almost over. “Hey, Pete. Listen, my lunch break is almost over and I have training exercise next so I’ll text you later, okay.” Before Peter could reply he heard a loud voice behind him. “Oi, Deku!” Izuku has never hung up on Peter so fast.  _

“Katsuki! Uh, hi. How long have you been there?” “Who’s Peter?” Izuku was taken aback by his comment. ‘So he either just showed up, or he’s been there for a while now.’ “I don’t think it concerns you, Katsuki.” Izuku said, while still stuttering a little. “Tsk. You think you can get all tough with me, Deku! You finally grew a pair to stand up to me and to stop calling me that shitty nickname! Took you long enough! Now answer my question, who’s Peter!” Izuku was getting upset by how he was reacting. “I really don’t think it concerns you about who Peter is. And I don’t need to explain myself to you, now if you’ll excuse me,” Izuku grabbed his bag and lunch box, “I have to get going to our training exercise.” But before he could get past Katsuki, he grabbed him by his bicep and stopped him from leaving, “Oh, no! You’re not going anywhere! Is he the one you’ve been talking to these past 4 years! Huh?” Izuku’s eyes widened. “Yeah, you thought I wouldn’t notice but I did! Everytime in class you’d be on your phone, smiling and thinking no one noticed, but I somehow did! And it pissed me off!” “Well why should you care! We were barely friends! You bullied me and made my life living hell and the one time I find someone who actually likes and cares about me for me, you think I’m going to bring you into it!” Izuku didn’t know what caused him to snap and it made Bakugo flinch a little, not that he’d ever admit it, but it also just pissed him off even more. Since when did Deku start talking back? “We may have been friends when we were little but that changed once I realized that it wasn’t worth chasing after you when you clearly wanted nothing to do with me! You were ashamed at the fact that I was quirkless and you didn’t want anyone to know that you were close with a ‘Quirkless Deku’ as you called me!”

Bakugo was shocked at what Izuku was saying. He knew that Izuku suppressed all these emotions and it was all coming back to bite him in the ass. It wasn’t supposed to happen this way. All Bakugo was going to do was ask who Peter was talking to and why he never mentioned him before. He did get his answers, just not in the way he hoped. And Bakugo felt...guilty. But the fact that Deku thought he was ashamed to be seen with him hurt Bakugo. He was just trying to protect him. He was trying to get Izuku to understand that he can’t become a hero unless he had a quirk. He needed him to see that he wouldn’t be able to protect himself with a quirk, no matter how much he thought he could. 

Izuku was breathing hard and was staring at Bakugo’s shocked expression. He was trying to calm down but when he looked up at Bakugo’s eyes, it’s like he’d forgotten all about them. He’d especially forgotten how red they were. Those red eyes that he used to get lost in, that he would daydream about them for so long. Those red eyes that used to look at him as if he was made of glass and was worried that he would break. Those red eyes that glared at him and made him feel weak and vulnerable. Those red eyes that he grew to despise and realize just how cruel he was. Those red eyes that were replaced with soft brown eyes that looked at him with so much care in the world. Brown eyes that told him that he mattered and was amazing and that he could become a hero despite not having a quirk. Brown eyes that he grew to love instead of the red ones that he once had so many feelings for. But those red eyes that he used to adore were back again, but only for a split second. 

Silence towered over them as both boys waited for the other to say something, but none of them knew what to say. Katsuki was still in shock after what Izuku said and Izuku was trying to figure out why Bakugo was acting this way. Izuku then remembered where they were and remembered that the bell was about to ring. “Katsuki, let go of me.” Izuku said in a soft voice, a soft voice that Katsuki can’t remember the last time he heard it. “Let go of me, the bell is about to ring and we should get going.” Except the grip he had on his bicep only tightened instead of loosened. “Bakugo, you’re hurting me! Let go!” “We’re not done talking. After the training exercise you and I are continuing this conversation.” And with that the bell rang and he let go of him and walked away. 

Izuku felt the tear coming up but refused to let them fall. He wiped them away, picked up his lunch box to put it inside his bag and started making his way to Ground Gamma. As he made his way outside of the building he felt his pocket vibrate and remembered he suddenly hung up on Peter. When he fished it out he saw that he had 5 missed calls and 5 messages from Peter.

_ [Petey] Hey, r u ok? Who was that? _

_ [Petey] ‘Zuku please answer your phone :( _

_ [Petey] ‘Zuku I’m really worried about you, is everything okay _

_ [Petey] Please don’t make me get Mr.Stark bc you know I will go over there if you’re in trouble _

_ [Petey] Okay, I know that was a little dramatic. But I will if I have too. Just, please text me back :( _

Izuku was about to respond when he got another text from Peter.

_ [Petey] I realized that you might be in class right now and I really hope everything is okay but I just thought I’d let you know that Mr.Stark is letting me explore Japan today so if you’re still up for it just let me know :) _

And suddenly Izuku’s mood went from angry to immense joy from the good news. And he sent a reply to Peter before running to class before he was late.

_ [Izuku] I’ll explain later when we meet up. I promise :D _

Izuku reached Ground Gamma in record time, just as the bell rang and he headed to where his friends were. “Hey, guys! How was lunch?” “It was okay, you just missed Ochaco once again missing her chance with Tsu.” Todoroki said as if it was no big deal. Well, at least that’s how it would sound to others, but to Izuku he knew he said it with disappointment. Izuku groaned and looked at Ochaco, “Really! Again! Uraraka, we talked about this. Was all our hard work for nothing.” He pouted at the end which caused Uraraka to roll her eyes. “It wasn’t entirely my fault that Iida somehow decided to be interesting for once.” She then threw a glare at said person who was trying to look anywhere but at said friends. “I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again. Uraraka, I’m very sorry that I wasn’t helpful and I’ll try to make it up to you.” “Good, you’re gonna tell her that I wanna talk to her later...after we finish talking with Deku.” All three of them looked at Deku who in turn looked really confused as to why they had to talk to him. “With me? Today?” “Yeah, today after school is done. We have to have a serious conversation.” Izuku was even more confused as Todoroki said that. But Todoroki was being completely serious, like more serious than his usual serious self. “Well, I can’t today because…” Izuku looked around before his eyes landed on someone. “Because what, Midoriya?” Iida said. All three of his friends were staring at him intently and he felt himself getting flustered. “Because I have plans tonight.” “With Peter?” Izuku looked at them with wide eyes. “How’d you...that’s not important right now but yes with Peter.” They all had smiles on their faces and that scared Izuku, he was about to say something but then Mr.Aizawa and All Might showed up. 

“Good Afternoon class, I hope you are all ready for today’s exercise and I'm aware you are all excited for our visitors. But I still haven't heard if they're here yet-" "They're here, they just went to go see Class 2-B before stopping by here. But that doesn’t mean we’ll wait for them to show up just to start our training exercise. We have already prepared your groups. There are a total of 5 groups, each group has 4 people. Group A is Kaminari, Asui, Hagakure and Ojiro. Group B is Midoriya, Ashido, Tokoyami and Shoji. Group C is Jiro, Todoroki, Sero and Uraraka. Group D is Kirishima, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu and Iida. Group C is Koda, Sato, Aoyama and Mineta. Each group will have 20 minutes to complete the exercise.” Mr.Aizawa said as he listed off the teams. “Just like the first time you were here, I will send a distress signal and it will be a race to see who will get there first. But this time, I will send out 4 different distress signals. But the catch is that there will be some that are false, so think wisely.” All Might said, but the way he said it put everyone on edge. It’s not the first time they’re doing a training exercise with catches and they’ve already been through a lot as first years. And then sending out false distress signals just puts everyone on edge.  _ ‘Well, he’s got a point. There are many times heroes have to deal with false alarms that could put them in danger or other civilians in danger so it is better to be prepared for that and to think wisely about it.’  _ “Midoriya.” I felt a nudge and turned to look at Shoto. “You’re doing it again.” He said with a small smile, I slowly looked around to see if anyone else noticed, but it didn’t look like anyone did. Either that or they did notice but are just used to my rambling by now. Which I wouldn’t be surprised about. “Okay, now that you all know what we will be doing, go get changed into your hero outfits and come back out here in 10 minutes. Group A, meet me by the entrance, everyone else, stay with All Might in the observation room.” 

We all headed towards the changing room when Mineta spoke up. “Do you think Black Widow will come with them? Oh, I really hope she does. I think she’d really be impressed by my quirk. I think she’d even fall for me. You kno-” Before he could finish his sentence Sero taped over his mouth shut. “Thank you!” Everyone said. “Mineta, you really shouldn’t talk that way about Black Widow. You do realize she could kick your ass, but I think you’d just say thank you.” Kaminari said and almost everyone laughed because it was true.

Izuku wasn’t really paying attention to their conversation. He was too busy thinking about where he could take Peter sightseeing first. Of course he’d have to ask All Might and Mr.Aizawa for permission first but he thinks it’ll be fine. As he finished zipping up his suit and reached for his mask his phone went off signalling he got a message.

_ [Petey] Hey, so what class are you in so I can casually walk into the wrong class, haha. _

Izuku looked at the message confused until the next message came in.

_ [Petey] I just realized that maybe that gave away the surprise. But I’m at U.A. with Mr.Stark, he made me tag along cause he kinda knows you go here as well.  _

_ [Petey] We just stopped by the other hero course and we’re on our way to see Class 2-A.  _

_ [Petey] Although I was hoping to casually bump into you while I’m here but I can wait for you at the front gate or in front of your dorm if you want.  _

“Shit! Oh no this is bad! This is very bad!” “Midoriya, is everything okay?” “Yeah, what’s very bad?” “Did somebody leak your nudes!” A loud smack could be heard followed by a zap. “Mineta, would you stop making everything sexual! That’s not very manly!” Kirishima said in a serious voice. “Midoriya, is everything okay? Is it about Peter?” Shoto asked quietly. Izuku grabbed his mask and saw that Shoto was ready so he grabbed his hand and took him outside.

“Midoriya, what’s wrong?” “Peter doesn’t know I’m in the Hero Course. I told him that I got in but I’m in General Studies and he’s here and he’s coming to see us and you gotta help me. I don’t know how to tell him yet, but I’m scared about how he’ll react about finding out that I actually do have a quirk. Shoto what am I gonna do?” The tears were now rolling down his face and Shoto didn’t know what to do so he just pulled him into a hug. An awkward hug to be exact. But Izuku allowed it and cried on Shoto. “Look, I’m sure that this Peter won’t hate you. But you should probably tell him. He’s gonna find out sooner or later but it’d be best if it came from you. Don’t you think?” “Yeah, but what if he thinks that I don’t trust him. I’ve told him almost everything but I never told him that I got my quirk late.  _ 'But no one knows that I'm actually quirkless and All Might passed his quirk onto me to become his successor. No one but a few people. Including Kacc-'  _ "Bakugo!" Izuku suddenly gasped really loudly as realization hit him. Shoto was confused as to why he brought up Bakugo, what did he have to do with this. "Bakugo cornered me while I was talking to Peter! But do you really think he would be capable of blackmail! Wait you’ve only known him for 2 years and I’ve known for about forever! No, he’s not capable of that! And he’s never had a reason to do it! Shoto! What am I going to do!” Izuku started to sob loudly into Shoto’s hero costume and he was beyond scared. Sure he’s seen Midoriya cry before, but it was never this bad. Shoto wrapped his arms around Midoriya and pulled him closer and patted his head. “Don’t worry about Bakugo right now. Like you said, he may be an asshole, but apparently he has standards. But don’t worry, me, Uraraka and Iida will try to steer Bakugo away from Peter at all times. It might be a little difficult, as a lot of people call you Midoriya, including me, I guess we could tell them to call you Deku during this.” Both boys were thinking too much about it that they didn’t realize everyone was heading their way. “ Is everything okay? Midoriya, Todoroki?” “Deku was just saying that he wants you guys to call him by his Hero name but feels embarrassed and was over thinking your reactions about it. Ochaco seemed to understand and was quick to react. “Oh, that sounds like a great idea! Maybe we should all stick with our hero names for today. Maybe our hero names will catch their attention!” Everyone seemed to like that idea and made their way towards the observing room. Except for Izuku who stayed back. No one else was paying attention and decided to use this as his chance to escape. “Oof!” “Young Midoriya where are you going?” “Oh, uhhh. I actually don’t feel too well.” Izuku said softly. “You seemed perfectly fine just earlier? Did something happen?” Izuku hated lying to All Might, but he didn’t really have a choice. “Well, it was in the changing room and I suddenly got a bad feeling.” “With One For All?” Izuku looked away and All Might sighed. “It might be a new quirk manifesting for you. It could be the last one, since that one is taking a while to appear, but I guess we can’t really have another incident like with Black Whip. But, I’ll let Mr.Aizawa know and tell him you fell ill. Okay?” Izuku couldn’t bear to look up at All Might or the guilt might eat him up even more. So he just shook his head and made his way towards the locker rooms to change again. 

“He should be an actor rather than a hero. Look at how easily you were able to give in to his lie.” All Might was confused at first but then recognized the voice. “Tony! It’s been so long!” They both gave each other a greeting before making their way to the observation room. “Yes, All Might! It had been long. But I was being serious.” All Might was still confused as to what he meant by his earlier comment. “I’m not sure what you mean by that?” “So the Great All Might doesn't know about his successor’s little secret?” His confused expression gave it away even more. “Mr.Midoriya is seeing my protege, Mr.Parker. A.K.A. Spider-Man.”


End file.
